A Home Is Worth Dying For
by SeraphAndNomad
Summary: The Titans of 5 find themselves confronted with two unexpected guests searching for a place to call home.  With trepidation the team must make a decision that will affect them, their new guests, and possibly the world. Collaboration of two writers!


**Author's Note: Hi, this is a story written by the collaboration of two brilliant minds. Myself, and this other guy. *Points to Seraph* Yes we go by our OC names, because it's fun. This story has had a lot of time and thought put into it. We would both appreciate it if you took the time not only to read but review as well. Expect this to be updated on a regular and speedy basis.**

**Sadly I do not own the Teen Titans. Or DC for that matter.**

**Chapter 1**

Wind and water violently lashed at the dark cloak of the mysterious figure floating on the wings of an angel towards Titans Tower. The wings of stark white and striking blue shone against the black background of the night. As the rain poured down on the majestic angel he began to falter over the ocean's water, the added weight he carried was dragging him down; he continued on, to fall now meant death for him and his new companion.

The second figure the angel held in his arms squirmed under a mass of cloth, moaning softly as if he were trying to speak.

"Shh, it's okay friend," the angel said wearily over the noise of the thunderstorm, "they will know what to do. They can help you."

The figure under the cloth ceased its squirming and moaning and lay limp in its guardian's arms.

Hitting the ground running the winged figure landed on the small island that held the Titans Tower. Slowing himself to a quick-step the angel's wings disappeared, not folding back into its body; simply, disappearing. It looked up into the bright light of the tower illuminating its face to show it was a man. Hiding behind a hood of charcoal the man's ice blue eyes stared ahead at the Tower's imposing appearance.

He looked down upon the friend he carried in his arms: His body was that of a man, and he wore a hood of light brown cotton that hid his face from view. His whole body was draped in this light brown robe of some sort, and he held vigorously onto a strange staff. The staff was straight for the most part, but had many curves and knots to it, as if it were made from the root of a large tree. Although his friend had slept the whole journey, he still held onto the staff with an unyielding grip, never letting go once.

The once winged man slowly trudged up the small path, approaching the giant double doors. A doorbell button was set on the left side of the door, to which he approached and gingerly shifted the robed one's weight to one arm as he reached out to the button.

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Duh-Ding-Ding-Ding-Duh-Ding!_

"Hmph," the man in black grunted, amused. He waited a good minute before he heard movement beyond the door. Just in time too, his legs were about to give out.

A surprised Cyborg accompanied by a serious Robin answered the door and stared at their unexpected late-night visitors.

"Help him." Was all the young man could say before he fell to the mud, the robed one still in his grasp.

Robin paced the floor impatiently just outside of the infirmary doors. His mind was racing with the anxiety of not knowing who were in his tower.

Cyborg walked out of the infirmary doors scribbling something that appeared important on a clipboard.

"Cyborg," Robin said with apparent severity, "are either awake?"

Cyborg continued to write and approached a bank of large computer monitors and looked at each person's heartbeat. Writing for a moment, then looking back up at the monitors, and writing again.

"Cyborg!"  
>"No," Cyborg said with half-interest.<p>

"Who are they? What are they doing here? Why come here and not the hospital? Who could they work for?" Robin began to rant, going through each and every possibility in his head and out loud.

"Rob."

"What would they have to gain from coming here? How'd they get across the water without a boat? What-,"

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg shouted as he rounded on his leader.

Robin didn't flinch, but he was shocked into silence.

"Maybe you'd like to know their medical condition?" Cyborg said with a scowl.

Robin was silent for a moment, staring at his half robotic friend behind his white mask, "What are their medical conditions?"

"Well for starters one aint even human."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Yup, heart's on the left side of the one in black. He's unconscious from exhaustion, he hasn't eaten anything in a while, needed to put him on an IV. Next, the guy in the robes is holding onto that staff in a death grip, and is medically considered to be in a coma." Cyborg relayed all of this to his leader and friend coldly. "All in all, I have no idea when either will be awake, or what their story is."

Robin had a hand raised to his chin in concentration, "Hm, I guess we just need to be patient."

As Robin finished his sentence the door to the hallway behind him slid open revealing a very tired Raven in a loose fitting blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Or, maybe not," Robin said with a thought swimming through his spiked head.

"I sensed two new souls in the Tower," Raven said in her usual dry monotone voice, "thought I'd make sure everything was ok."

"You could feel that in your sleep?" Cyborg asked, legitimately interested.

"One is practically made of power, that's what woke me up." She said emotionless.

"Which one?" Robin questioned as he continued to think.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raven replied calmly.

"Here," Robin said as he made his way to the infirmary doors, opening them for Raven to step inside.

Raven walked past her obviously anxious friend towards the two young men lying in the medical cots. "That one," she said nonchalantly with a finger pointed toward the man in black who, with his hood lowered, was revealed to have short snow white hair that lied in a tangled wet mess.

Robin nodded his head, sure to file that information away for future reference. "And him?" Robin asked with an indication of his head to the boy in robes.

The boy in light brown cloth too had his hood lowered to reveal a completely bald head and cleanly shaven face.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out with her mind to touch that of the monk like man. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stood there with Robin and Cyborg looking at her intently. With an appearance of confusion she opened her eyes and looked at the monk. "Can't read him, not without some proper spells," she said as she approached the bald one, "his mind has closed in on itself. He's in pretty bad shape for that to happen." She gently brushed her hand on his head hoping physical contact would allow her to penetrate his mind. Nothing. She shook her head in disappointment and looked at the two male teammates that were deep in thought. "Why are they here?" Raven suddenly asked.

"Don't know, they just showed up and literally fell at our feet." Cyborg said as he wrote notes on what Raven had to say.

"Maybe you could find out," Robin said distantly as he looked at the ground.

"What?" Raven replied with barely a hint of confusion.

"Can you read the mind of that one?" Robin said as he pointed towards the boy dressed in black.

"No way, he's _made_ of psychic power," she said putting emphasis on the word: Made.

"Point?" Robin said, ever impatient.

"Who knows what he could do to a mental intruder." She stated with quiet protest.

"Yea Robin, maybe we should just wait for him to wake up." Cyborg added.

"Fine," he said with a wave of his hand, "But I want the whole team briefed early tomorrow morning on the situation."

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement.

"Raven, I want you to get started on that spell immediately afterward."

"As you wish," a tired Raven responded as she slumped out the door.

Cyborg too turned to follow the empath's lead.

Robin turned to face the two sleeping teenagers, and could only wonder what this meant for the future. With trepidation clawing at his mind he lingered in the room for a few more heartbeats, before he hit the light switch and exited the room.

**Kind of a Teaser. Expect more very soon. Rate and Review!**


End file.
